This Thing of Ours: a decade old mystery
by FitzyBaby5
Summary: Can Booth and Brennan solve a case that has been cold for over a decade? The only way they can solve it is to go undercover. Can they keep their cool in the fast pace and high stakes of thoroughbred racing? Mostly B&B.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any but the characters I have created. **

**So….I decided to start another story. I'll keep going with the Briggs case but not as frequent. I feel that more of you enjoyed my first story instead of my newer one. My knowledge and experience with horses brings a different twist to Bones cases. I think more of you enjoyed reading something different. So to get to the story, I randomly had an idea while I was supposed to be studying, and I had to get started on it. It's in the same timeline as the rest of my stories. The story takes place after season 5. This story takes place after **_**A Horse of a Different Color **_**and runs concurrently with **_**History in the Making**_**. **

**New Readers: If you haven't read any of my others stories you won't feel left out! I'll fill in some background as this story plays out. But I have to recommend **_**A Horse of a Different Color**_** if you like this one **

**I'm kind of excited about this story. Please, please review and let me know what you think of it! **

_1986 Stakes Winner This Thing of Ours, Groom Found Dead_

_The 1983 stallion, This Thing of Ours, was euthanized on February 14, 2000 after complications from surgery to repair a shattered fetlock*. Suspicions arose after many allegations were made towards the management of Champion Farms previously known as Harmony Farms. John "Red" Redding, was This Thing of Ours groom from the day the horse began training until the day he was humanely euthanized. Many said the horse and John were inseparable. John was found dead this morning in his Louisville apartment. Cause of death is still under investigation. This could potentially open up a new investigation to twelve year old mystery. _

Above the hustle and bustle of the diner Booth heard his phone ring inside his coat pocket. The sound broke him away from the front page of the newspaper. He quickly flipped it closed and slapped it down on the table as he scurried to find his phone.

"Booth." He said as he always did into the reliever of his touch screen cell phone. He had just got done reading the front page to Washington Post Brennan had brought to their daily coffee date. Booth waited for an answer as he looked up at Brennan who had taken the messily closed paper from Booth's side of the table to hers. She didn't notice that he was staring at her. It had been weeks since Booth had gotten drunk and upset about the Briggs case. Booth hated thinking about Agent Briggs. Booth for so long always thought Briggs's death was his fault. Booth endured months of therapy and desk duty to try and cope with the lost of his replacement partner after Brennan left to go on a dig in Ethiopia.

Caroline had been the one to bring the old team back together. She had come up a case dealing with a horse and human murder. Booth even went all the way to Ethiopia to get Brennan. He noticed that Brennan had evolved in a good way. She was more open and willing to new things. She was also more open with her emotions and trying to understand other people. They had talked about their feelings toward each other multiple times during that case. Every time they made progress they seemed to take two steps backwards. Recently, Brennan was asked to help clear up movement that was made on Agent Briggs case. She had lied to him about it. He had yelled at her and was upset. That was their current predicament; they hadn't talked about that night. The Briggs case had gone stone cold again. The case hadn't had any movement in months. Booth was always looking out for something new on the case but he couldn't give up other cases just to work on one. Sweets had told him it couldn't consume his life. After many disagreements Booth had reluctantly agreed to let agent McCormick work on it. This was agreed upon once agent McCormick agreed to update Booth frequently on details and developments.

"Agent Booth, did you read the paper this morning?"

"Good morning to you too, Caroline." Booth looked at the paper and then at his black coffee as he stirred sugar into it, "I glanced at it." He lied; he had read the whole front page.

"You had to have glanced at the front page." She said obviously annoyed with Booth's comment.

Booth smiled, he knew he was getting at Caroline, "To amuse you, sure I read the first page very very intently. What's up? I know you want something." He joked taking a sip of his coffee. He hissed softly as the steaming hot coffee burn his tongue and scorched his esophagus as it made its way down.

"You and Dr. Brennan going to take this one?" Caroline knew Booth all too well. The thought of reopening a case that never was solved was what Booth and the Squints did, they solved impossible cases. That's why Caroline had come to Booth.

"Taking what?" Booth asked, "A Case? The front page news is all about some horse and his…" Booth leaned forward and read the text again, "His groom doesn't sound too serious."

"Did you skip over the decade long mystery part?" she questioned.

"Why has this become FBI business?" Booth asked as he straightened out his purple tie, "You know reporters…they try and spice everything up to make it interesting to read."

Caroline laughed annoyingly, "Agent Booth, the police in Kentucky couldn't come up with an answer. Didn't you read that it was an unsolved case? They need a new set of trained eyes."

Booth sighed and cracked his knuckles while he thought it over, "The remains have obviously been moved, Bones is definitely not going to like that."

Brennan looked up at the mention of her name and scrunched her nose at the point Booth had made. She didn't look back at the paper but leaned in over the table obviously intrigued in the conversation Booth was having with the prosecutor.

"Cherie, I had no choice in that matter. Once I was informed the body had already been moved to the city morgue." Caroline had explained to Booth.

"Let me ask Bones." Booth stated before taking the phone away from his ear. He pressed the mute button and set it down on the table. He pointed to the front page. He then tapped his finger on the front page article, "They want us on this case." He informed her, "Bad thing is the remains had been moved from the crime scene."

Brennan raised her eyebrow and her eyes danced with excitement, "This could be a great opportunity to work in the field with horses again. Do you remember how fascinating the other case was?" Brennan questioned, "Although I'm not very pleased with the fact the remains had been moved."

"Yes or no Bones?" Booth asked again, "I know you want to take it…" he joked as he took a bite of his apple pie.

"I have a lot of work at the lab but this case is captivating." Brennan nodded looking down at the text again before looking back up at Booth, "Sure let's take on the case. We haven't had a murder in a couple weeks."

Booth smiled, "Awesome!" Booth unmuted his phone and spoke with Caroline again. After multiple minutes of Booth and Caroline discussing details he hung up, "Finish up Bones, we've got a plane to catch in a couple hours."

"I already have a bag packed at the lab." Brennan explained as her phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her winter jacket and looked at the caller id, "Cam." She informed Booth before answering it. Brennan talked swiftly with Cam as they discussed protocols and discussed some things Booth wasn't sure about. Brennan hung up the phone and sighed slightly, "This is going to be a slightly different case."

Booth leaned back and finished the rest of his now cooled coffee, "What's that?"

"Cam and Hodgins have to come with us." Brennan began, "They need to come and gather evidence then come back to DC. We'll meet them at the lab."

"That's fine." Booth said looking over at Brennan, "Is there something else that we need to do?"

Brennan took a long breath looking conflicted, "There is someone else I would like to call on the case. I didn't mention it to Cam but I think his expertise is crucial."

"Colfax?" Booth asked but he knew that would be Brennan's answer. Dr. Duane Colfax had been the veterinarian that helped Booth and Brennan solve their previous case. He had been very beneficial and after standing up to Brennan he got her approval.

Brennan nodded as she put her grown out bangs behind her ear and out of her eyes, "He is brilliant and you have to admit he helped us tremendously on the last case."

Booth wiped his mouth with the napkin and placed it back on the table, "I completely agree." Booth mentioned to the waitress for the check, "You want to call him?" Booth asked as their waitress dropped off the check. Brennan reached for some money, "I got it Bones." He pulled money out of his chestnut leather wallet and paid the bill, "I'll go grab the car while you talk with him."

Brennan nodded indicating that she was already speaking with his receptionist at his office. Booth weaved his way through people. He fished his keys out of his pocket and pushed through the glass doors that creaked as he pushed them open. Once he was outside he rounded the corner and popped the lock on his jet black SUV. He jumped into the soft, tan, leather seat and put the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life. He looked both ways on the two way street before he pulled out of his parking spot. He rounded the block and pulled back up in front of the Royal Diner. Brennan was already waiting for him. He noticed that she was already off the phone. He thought for a moment as she stood in front of the diner if she was going to bring up that night that night or if he was going to have to. Brennan had been very good at covering her emotions. He knew that about her since the beginning. The two of them really just kept missing their time. He blew out an aggravated breath and ran a hand through his spiked hair and waited for Brennan to get in.

"He's in, he'll meet us at the lab. He just had to contact another veterinarian to cover his clients while he's working with us," Brennan instructed as she put her seatbelt on. Brennan was really excited to work on another horse case.

Booth noticed how Brennan looked excited to be on another case like this one, "You excited for this case Bones?" Booth asked, "You look like you're ready to jump out of your skin."

Brennan looked at him and nodded, "Although it is not possible to jump out of my skin I do see your point. Yes, I am excited to work on this case. I love an opportunity where I can learn something new. I am brilliant but it is refreshing to know that I can still learn things. I enjoy working with Dr. Colfax. He is a very knowledgeable veterinarian."

Booth and Brennan talked while Booth weaved through traffic to arrive at the lab in record timing. He thought that using his siren and lights would have been a better option. Hodgins, Cam, and Dr. Colfax were all waiting inside the sliding doors of the lab when Booth and Brennan pulled up. Cam emerged first, and to Brennan's surprise she didn't look upset with the executive decision Brennan made to add Colfax to the case. Booth looked in to see Hodgins kissing Angela good bye before they parted ways. Each of them loaded their supplies and equipment into the back of the Sequoia. Jack was the last one to climb into the SUV. They all waved bye to Angela before speeding off to the airport.

**Please let me know what you think! The next chapter will definitely get more into the case! **

**If there is something horse related that needs explaining it will have a * by it. I will explain at the end of the chapter.**

**Fetlock: A horse's ankle**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Colfax and Brennan will not be getting together for all of you that are worried about that! Thank you for all of the favorite stories and story alerts! Here's another chapter!**

The sun had begun to set behind the rolling bluegrass pastures of Kentucky as Booth, Brennan, and the rest of the crew made their way to the morgue on the outskirts of the city. The fiery ball casted a hazy orange glow over everything as it shed its last light for the day before slipping behind the hills. The countryside was mainly rolling pastures fenced with white and green fencing. Every couple miles a sprawling and elegant stable would be sitting on the top of the hill overlooking the pastures. The horses, gentle giants, looked minute as they stood with their beautiful heads buried in the lush spring grass. Their shiny long tails swished automatically at the pesky little flies that bit at their sides and legs. Their coats of all different colors: coal dappled grey, coppery chestnut, sorrel, and ebony black glowed in the last rays of sunlight. Suddenly, one raised its head and looked off into the distance at something in the deep shaded cluster of trees at the far end of one of the pasture. He took in a breath while his nose flared before letting out a high pitched whinny. The group was quiet as they marveled the magnificent animals and took in their surroundings. Jack took pictures on his smart phone to send to Angela. The only other sound was that of the sports channel Booth had chosen that softly read the latest game scores.

The drive ended quickly as the rolling hills became flat and buildings had begun to populate the area. Booth flipped his turn signal on before pulling into a small parking lot outside one of the city's police stations. Once he parked they all filed out as Booth led the way into the station. A heavy set man in uniform sat behind the front desk. He was reading and looked up from the book as Booth approached the desk.

"Hi I'm agent Booth." Booth introduced himself flashing his badge, "This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian. And this is her team. We were assigned to the Redding case."

The guy smiled, "So you're the famous agent with his own crime solving team." He joked before looking at Brennan, "Dr. Brennan, your new book is by far your best." He said pointing to her book that he had been reading before they arrived.

"I'm a bestselling author all of my novels are my best work."

"Officer…" Booth began looking at his name plate, "Bryan can you show us to the body?" Booth broke in before Brennan could get another word in for a moment, "I'm also going to need the file that you have on the case."

Officer Bryan pulled open one of the file cabinets and pulled out a large file. He headed back over towards Booth and handed it to him, "Alright, this way to the body."

The tiled hallway to the morgue was dimly lit and eerie, "The lab is looking so much better right now…" Cam stated to the group but out of earshot from the officer.

Hodgins laughed, "You look at mutilated dead bodies all day but a dimly lit hallway gives you the creeps." Jack laughed as they finally made it to the morgue.

Officer Bryan allowed all of them to file in before he stopped at the door, "That's the victim on the table. If you guys need anything I'll be at the front desk."

Cam had already taken the sheet off the victim and started to look over the body. Hodgins had begun to take particulates from areas that Cam had pointed to.

"Booth, we are going to have to send the body back to the lab so we can further examine the body and clean the bones." Brennan explained, "There's too much flesh for me to do my part of the examination." Brennan explained, "One of my assistants could do my part back in DC. Cam, who is on rotation this week?"

Cam didn't look up from part of the abdomen she was looking at, "I believe Wendell is."

"I'll stay here with Booth and work on the case. Wendell is well qualified; he can look over the bones once you're done with them and fill me in with the details as they unfold." Brennan explained.

"I haven't found anything that stands out as murder here…" Cam sighed as she looked up from the body, "I'll have to take some tests back at the lab and see what I get from that. I can do a better diagnosis once we get back to DC." She said looking around, "What we have to work with here is very limited."

Booth sighed looking up from the file, "I can get that done." He said pulling out his phone to make arrangements to get the body back to DC. He walked out and Brennan followed. After Booth had made the call he looked at Brennan, "This case could be a little bit longer than our usual cases." Booth admitted slipping his cell phone back into his pocket.

Brennan looked at him, "What do you mean by that? Do you mean that cause of death will be difficult to find?" she questioned before answering it, "Because as you know we are very good at our jobs, we will find cause of death."

Booth shook his head, "No I already knew that. The people involved in this could be difficult to deal with."

"Could you elaborate?"

Booth sighed, "I had the FBI send over some files to my computer. I'll have to get more details once we get back in the car, but I remember some of the names from past cases. Some have been involved with fraud and money laundering to name a few offenses."

"So you're saying that if they know you're FBI and I'm associated with you they aren't going to be very cooperative." Brennan explained looking up at Booth, "So what do you suggest?"

Booth smiled, "I don't think you're going to like it."

Brennan laughed, "Go ahead."

"We need to go undercover…"

Brennan smiled, "Okay, who will I be?" she asked interested in the potential undercover case.

Booth looked at her astonished. He was speechless for a moment before he found his voice, "You're okay with going undercover?" he asked, "You're usually reluctant."

"I already knew that you were going to suggest it." She admitted crossing her arms.

Booth looked at her still astonished, "How could you possibly know that?"

Brennan sighed enjoying the moment that she was able to catch Booth of guard, "You presented me with the facts which were money laundering and fraud. You then made the statement of not wanting them to know who we were. I then came to the conclusion that you were going to suggest going under cover."

"So you allowed me to look like an idiot!" Booth yelled sarcastically.

Brennan looked at him seriously, "I know how much enjoyment you get out of coming up with the idea."

"Thanks…" Booth said pretending to be upset.

Brennan read his facial expression, "You're not really upset with me are you?" she asked softly.

Booth's face broke into a smile, "Gotcha!" he said slapping his hands together.

Brennan huffed obviously annoyed slightly, "That's not fair! You used the fact that I lack the ability to properly read facial expressions against me."

Booth smiled, "Now we're even."

"I didn't mean it to upset you. I was just allowing you to come up with the idea."

"I was just kidding Bones." Booth said with a sincere smiling leaning up against the cold wall of the hallway.

"Who will I be?" Brennan asked completely excited, "I've actually begun to like undercover work."

"I was thinking along the lines of being of old money from some inheritance." Booth started to explain taking the first thought that came to his mind, "How about my fiancé?" Booth asked gingerly, "We have to sell it if we're going to be working this case together. Just being a couple I don't think is going to cut it."

"Okay." Brennan stated with a smile, "Will the FBI find us a trainer or someone that could help us out with this case that isn't a criminal?" Brennan questioned mentioning to the last case.

"Already on it." Booth said with a cocky smile before he opened the door and allowed Brennan back into the examination room. Booth was completely surprised and impressed that Brennan was okay with the whole undercover situation.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I've created.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! Enjoy reading!**

"So you got the story down?" Booth asked as he straightened his golden tie as he looked at Brenna through the mirror of his hotel room.

Brennan nodded as she played with one of her curls. She had gone and gotten a haircut. Her once blunt bangs that settled across her forehead and hid her brilliant blue eyes now were side swept bangs. She had her hair styled into large spiraled curls that cascaded down a little past her shoulders, "Of course," Brennan began as she sat down on the bed to pull on a pair of black boots, "My name is Marley Howard and you're Jeff Furlong. We're recently engaged." She stated playing with the huge sparkly diamond that was on her left ring finger. Thanks to the FBI it was on loan, "Was the ring really necessary?" Brennan questioned obviously annoyed, "It's…" she stated to say trying to find the right way to say it, "Should I say, a little over the top?"

Brennan thought the idea of a man giving a woman a ring for an engagement was foolish. She didn't believe in marriage anyways. She had seen cultures kill over diamonds.

Booth smiled looking at her through the mirror as he straightened out his belt, "We've gotta sell it Bones. I just inherited a ton of money. Of course I'm going to buy you a huge ring."

Brennan sighed grabbing her left boot and slipping her foot into it, "You mean your alias bought mine the ring." She corrected, "If it were me I would find a better way to spend my money: donate to a charity or a cause that I find relevant. Possibly invest in a promising company."

"Bones, like you said it's a cover." Booth interrupted her from her verbal thoughts.

Brennan closed her eyes trying allowing the annoying part of their undercover to pass, "I just find it meaningless."

"Okay, anyways back to our cover." Booth stated redirecting their conversation to the reason why they were bickering in the first place, "So we're looking for a horse because I promised you one as a wedding gift."

Brennan finally stood up from the bed and went over to the mirror as she straighten out her black ruffled button up Oxford shirt, "Do I look the part?" she asked not looking at him but checking her reflection.

Booth looked over after he grabbed his jacket off the back of one of the hotel chairs. He thought for a moment of what to say. He didn't want to act on impulse. She looked good. Her new hair cut was just how he remembered her from the beginning of their partnership. He had like her blunt bangs but something about it seemed off, like it really wasn't her. He thought that maybe his personal growth and forgiveness was colorful socks and a cocky belt buckle. Maybe her way of showing that was to change her hair cut back to the way it was before they had gone their separate ways. He could have also said hot, pretty, gorgeous, but he settled on something a little more appropriate, "You look great. Jeff is a lucky man." He said with side smile.

Brennan turned around and noticed his tone, "Does that have underlying meaning?" she questioned as she grabbed her black and beige plaid trench coat off of the bed and slipping into it.

Booth grabbed the hotel room key off the bedside table and grabbed the door allowing Brennan to go into the carpeted hallway first, "Nope," he lied as he softly closed the heavy wooden door behind him. They walked down in silence to the front entrance of the hotel. A shiny new black sports car was waiting for them in the parking lot. Booth popped the lock as the signal lights blinked and the car beeped in response. Booth looked over and saw Brennan's expression. For a moment he thought she would be upset and come up with a lengthy reason why the car was too much and how she was reevaluating the undercover idea, but instead her face broke into a huge smile, "Can you promise you'll let me drive?" Brennan asked as she walked over to the passenger side.

Booth smiled slyly, "I can't promise anything…" he joked as he slipped inside. The new sandy blonde leather was soft to the touch. The inside chrome glistened as the bright sunlight hit it.

"I'm an excellent driver." Brennan added as she too marveled the inside of the expertly crafted interior of the foreign car. Booth put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life, "Now that's the kind of horse power I like." He said revving the engine for a second. He then addressed Brennan's question, "Do you remember the last time I let you drive a magnificent beauty like this?"

"Yes," Brennan began, "I would have been able to drive the car properly if you wouldn't have been pressuring me into driving it the way you thought I should."

"What I remember is you getting us into a traffic jam and then I had to take a cab home."

Brennan looked out the window, "You left me, which was very chivalrous of you."

Booth just laughed as he sped out of the hotel parking lot.

The owners' lounge above the stands at Churchill Downs was very exclusive. Only the owners' and their trainers were allowed inside. The small maze hallway led into a vast room with wooden floors that expanded all the way to the panoramic glass windows. The lounge's view looked over the well groomed infield and dragged, oval track. The tables were set in uniform: white linen table clothes, water glasses turned upside down, white plates etched with the twin spires rimmed with gold, and a green cloth napkin was folded neatly on top of the plates. The sound of Brennan's boot heels echoed through the whole lounge. There were a few occupied tables as Booth and Brennan scanned the room for the trainer they were meeting with for the day. The trainer's name was Jonathan Fitch. He was a younger man that had grown up in the racing industry. He was currently the trainer at Champion Stables. Booth was able to spot him at a table set for four near one of the big picture windows. Booth led the way as he weaved through the maze of tables. The slender but athletic built man stood up as Booth and Brennan approach. He smiled with a soft greeting, "You two must be Jeff and Marley Furlong." He said reaching out his hand for them to shake.

Booth smiled shaking the man's hand, "Almost…." He corrected before looking over at Brennan, "This is my fiancé, Marley Howard." It has a nice ring to it, Booth thought for a moment as he mentioned to Brennan. He thought about really being engaged to Brennan but, before he could finish his playful thought Jonathan spoke blushing slightly.

"My mistake." He said shaking Brennan's hand, "Very nice to meet you."

Brennan returned a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you too." She said as Booth pulled out the chair for her to sit. Brennan sat down softly and pulled herself closer to the table as Booth pulled out his own chair and sat down. He looked over at Brennan and smiled before looking over at Jonathan.

"So you two are interested in getting into horse racing." Jonathan began, "I have to ask, why you chose me to be your trainer?"

"I've always been extremely intrigued by thoroughbred racing." Brennan began, "It's captivating really."

"Marley here has always wanted a racehorse." Booth butted in, "Since we started dating. She would always have to keep tabs on up and coming three year olds. She would have to see if they would make it into the Kentucky derby." Booth stated as a well rehearsed undercover cop would.

"Yes!" Brennan chimed in her eyes widening with excitement, "I would always have to be home to watch the Triple Crown races."

Jonathan smiled, "So what kept you two from getting into it sooner?" he asked taking a sip of his chilled carbonated drink.

Booth looked at Brennan for a moment before putting his hand over hers across the table. He squeezed it gently before speaking, "I told Marley that if we ever got married I would buy her one." Brennan's hand felt so warm and delicate under his big strong hands. It felt so right for that moment. His hand lingered before Brennan moved hers slightly. Booth noticed this and moved his hand back to his lap. He watched as her cheeks turned a tint of red, so very slightly.

"Well we have a couple prospects that I would like you to see." Jonathan began, "Some are at the farm I train at now."

"Which farm is that?" Brennan asked even though she knew the answer already. She took the lemon off the rim of her glass and squeezed it into her ice water.

"Champion Farms," Jonathan stated, "My father was the trainer there for twenty five years before he retired. I was offered the head training job about two years after my dad left. It's an honor to train for one of the best stables in the country."

"Wasn't there something in the paper the other day about Campion Farms?" Brennan asked over at Booth.

Booth looked at her confused, all an act of course, "I remember reading something about it. I just don't remember what it was." Booth and Brennan played this role well. They were always able to carry a conversation about the third person involved. It usually annoyed the other person into actually speaking, thus getting the answer the two of them wanted.

"One of the grooms at Champion Farms died." Jonathan stated sadness spreading across his face, "He was one of the best grooms we had at the stable. Red was like family. I grew up at that farm."

"Could you tell us about that horse…?" Brennan stated pausing as trying to come up with the name of the horse, "Oh yes, This Thing of Ours?"

Jonathan shook his head, "I would rather not talk about it. It tore my family apart. My father also retired a year after the rumors started." He confirmed, "Can we get back to the horses?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Booth cleared his throat, "Yeah, sure." He rolled his eyes slightly trying to play it off, "Marley just loves getting more insight to the racing industry."

Brennan nodded, "Yes, it is very fascinating."

"Well," Jonathan began, "Like I said before, there are some up and coming three year olds that I would like you to see. They've already started training. They could potential be Derby contenders."

Brennan smiled, "That would be great."

Jonathan pulled a couple sheets of paper out of hunter green folder he had sitting on the white linen table cloth, "Here's a couple of the horses. Their prices, pedigree, and current work out times. I also have included a breakdown of the costs."

He handed each of them a copy. Brennan and Booth began to scan over the papers. Booth thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head when he saw the prices. It was over the top. Brennan looked over at Booth, "Jeff, we can talk about the finances when we get back to the hotel."

"Where are you two staying?" Jonathan asked trying to make small talk.

Booth looked up and regained his composure, "The Downs inn." He lied, if he knew anything he was not going to tell them where they were actually staying. The Bureau had gotten them a room there as a cover but they were staying on the outskirts of the city.

"Nice choice."

"When could we come and look at these horses?" Brennan asked quickly.

Jonathan looked at his shiny platinum watch, "I've to be at a meeting at the barn in about an hour. I have some entries to run down stairs before I head back. How about later today, say around four?"

Booth's cell began to ring. He fished it out of his pocket, "I've got to take this." He said excusing himself from the table. He walked briskly out of ear shot before answering, "Booth." He whispered into the receiver.

"Hi it's Cam," she addressed him, "I tried calling Dr. Brennan but it went straight to voicemail."

Booth knew Brennan had probably turned it off so she could focus on the task at hand, "I'm assuming your calling because you found something?"

"Yes, tox screens came back. This guy was drugged with Ketamin."

Booth paused for a moment trying to retrieve information he had been given on the drug before, "Isn't that some type of date rape drug?" he asked barely audible as a group of people walked by: some in suits, another considerably short man was covered in dirt from his black paddock boots to his goggle rimmed face.

"Yes, but it is primarily used by veterinarians." Cam explained, "I sent the results over to Dr. Colfax at the office there. Wendell is still examining the bones."

"Great, I've got to get back to my lunch. I can't leave Bones alone with this guy too long."

Booth heard Cam laugh, "Have fun."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He admitted, "Talk to you soon." he stated before hanging up. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and headed back into the lounge. He walked up and placed his hand on Brennan's shoulder. Brennan looked up curious, "Everything alright?"

Booth smiled softly, "Yeah, but we should get going."

Brennan knew that Booth must have gotten a call from the FBI or the lab, "So Jonathan, we'll stop by the farm in a couple hours." Brennan confirmed as she placed her napkin back on the table. She pushed back her chair and rose. Booth helped her into her coat.

"It was nice to meet you." Booth said with a force smile.

Jonathan confused by their swift departure said his good bye and watched them leave. Once they were out of the ear shot Brennan began to speak, "Who called you?"

"Cam." Booth stated opening the door for Brennan.

"Thank you," she said waiting up for him as he walked up next to her, "What did she have to say?"

"John Redding was murdered."

"Well that would be enough to open up the case on the horse right?" Brennan asked softly as she opened the door to the sporty Mercedes.

Booth smiled, "You've got that right Bones. We've got murder to solve!" he assured her before they sped out of the parking lot.

**I know it was a lengthy chapter. I should have another chapter up in a couple days. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a long time since I updated this story. I apologize, school has been crazy! Please R&R and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

Booth walked into the morgue the next morning. Brennan had hitched a ride with Dr. Colfax. This Thing of Ours remains had been exhumed in the early morning hours. Booth and Brennan had decided that the reporters might have been on to something when they wrote the article on the famous horse's mysterious death. Brennan wasn't really going to jump to conclusions or conjectures. But Booth already was about the case. There were too many hinky and strange things that had happened with the case over the years. Booth had picked up a couple of papers that had been faxed over to the police station. He set the papers and a carrier holding three coffees down on the stainless steel table as he leaned up against it. He looked down to see Brennan and Dr. Colfax on the tiled floor. In front of him was a blue tarp covering the white tiled floor. On top of the blue tarp was the skeleton of a horse. Booth could tell that it took the two of them hours to complete it. It actually looked like a horse, well minus everything that made it look like a horse to the average person. Booth had seen enough bones to know this was exactly laid out atomically, horse or human he knew what it looked like.

Brennan looked up from a bone and smiled at Booth, "Morning," She set the bone back down and got up slowly. She stretched and winced as her back readjusted, she walked up to Booth.

"Coffee?" she asked pointing to one of the hot coffees.

Booth smiled, "Yep, just how you like it." He said handing on to her, "I can tell you're having a good morning."

Brennan lifted the lid off her coffee, letting the steam escape quickly. She looked at him confused, "How do you know that?"

Booth laughed, "You have just spent the past couple hours resembling a horse skeleton. You're working with bones."

"I love working with bones, it is my profession."

Booth nodded, "I know, you just-"he stopped himself dismissing the thought, "You know what? Never mind, have you two found anything?"

Brennan wrinkled her noise. She was obviously not pleased with Booth's question, "Not exactly. We just finished putting all of the bones in the correct positions."

Booth walked over and handed Dr. Colfax his coffee before returning to Bones's side, "So no luck with anything?" he asked annoyed slightly.

"Like I said before, we have just started to look over the bones. So we can't give you an answer to that yet." She paused, "Have you found anything worth looking into?"

Booth turned towards the paper work he had gotten from the fax, "They euthanized the horse when he was seventeen years old."

"Booth, this information is known."

Booth looked at her slightly annoyed, "Would you let me finish?" he asked not really asking her to give him permission. Brennan stayed quiet waiting for him finish, "Yes but from what…" he asked as he fumbled through the paper work again looking for the terminology he was looking for in the documentation.

"A shattered fetlock." Brennan finished looking at him confused, "I know you wouldn't have brought up that information without a purpose. I just don't understand why."

Booth furrowed his brow, "Don't you find it odd that a seventeen year old horse breaks its fet- whatever?"

Brennan looked at her with her signature confused face.

"Depends on the situation." Dr. Colfax piped up. Booth actually for a moment had forgotten that he was in the room with them.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked taking a sip of his still too hot to consume coffee. He put the coffee back down so he wouldn't be tempted to sip it again.

"I would like to see the original radiographs." Dr. Colfax instructed, "That way I can compare them to what I discover on the bones."

"Sure thing." Booth said pulling out his phone to make a few calls.

Brennan noticed that Dr. Colfax was picking up a bone from the front right leg. He had pulled off his glasses and was examining the bone very closely.

"Find anything pertinent?" Brennan asked as she brought a coffee over to the veterinarian.

"Thanks," Dr. Colfax exchanged the bone he was looking at for the coffee, "Tell me what you see."

Brennan looked at him appalled, "I don't work for you, Dr. Colfax."

Dr. Colfax smiled, "I'm not quizzing you Dr. Brennan. I want you to tell me what you think about this bone."

Brennan felt herself slightly blush. She didn't like being caught off guard. She quickly regained her composure. She pulled a pair of blue gloves from the box the veterinarian had brought with him. She pulled then over her hands before taking the bone from Colfax. She squinted like she always did when she was perplexed, which didn't happen often, "There is remodeling on this bone."

"I noticed that too but from the remodeling it looks to me like the injury was older." Colfax stated, "I'm not an expert on bones like you are, that's why I asked for the radiographs. I can get a better idea from that. I look at live horses mostly." He said with a small chuckle.

"I would also like to look at the radiographs." Brennan concurred without looking up from the bone, "I would agree with you that the remodeling is older too." She then looked up, "Have you noticed anything else that is peculiar?"

"The shattered fetlock is sound." He said pointing to the other fetlock. He stated pointing to it, "You can see the surgery that was performed on it." He said showing the work that had been done on the injured leg, "Other than that not really."

"I concur."

Booth came in a few moments later with a file filled with radiographs, "Here you two go!"  
>Booth said with a smile.<p>

"That was fast." Dr. Colfax replied as he took the manila folder from Booth. He pulled the first image out of the folder and hung it up to view it. He scrunched his eyes as he looked at the other fracture that didn't seem to go along with the report.

"There is definitely remodeling. It's definitely an older injury."

Brennan looked over the film that was up on the screen before looking back at the vet files, "There isn't any documentation of that This Thing of Ours had an injury on that leg."

Dr. Colfax raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that's a coincidence."

"We shouldn't draw conclusions on this without more evidence." Brennan stated looking up from the vet files.

"I agree, but a horse with this kind of injury would have needed medical attention." Dr. Colfax began, "A fracture on the face of the knee like this would have caused the horse to drag its toe. You should have agent Booth look into this a little bit more."

"I'll discuss it with Booth." Brennan searched the veterinarian's face, "You really believe that this has something to do with the murder of the groom?"

Dr. Colfax shrugged, "In the horse industry there is a lot of shady business, just like there is in any industry. People will go to great lengths to cover things up. I think it's totally worth a shot to look into what we found. The owners of this horse didn't have the greatest moral compasses."

Brennan looked at him confused but without asking him what it meant she and Dr. Colfax went on to look at the other X rays that had been sent over.

What did you think? Please Review!


End file.
